a trip to the outside world
by FoxyAtTheCorner
Summary: imagine how the old lord and 13 clan leaders would react when Frankenstein sneaked out to the human world ? Oh wait , it seems that he isn't the only one does that. The Noblesse -Cadis Etrama Di Raizel also ... JUST READ AND YOU'LL KNOW
1. Chapter 1

**A trip to the world outside**

Lord: You said what?

Gajutel: like I've told you one minute ago ,my lord . It seems that Frankenstein had planed to go for atrip … Uh … in the human world and … Ehem … secretly went away . I've just found out this morning through a note he left at The Noblesse's castle when I visited Cardis Etrama Di Raizer –nim .

Urokai: So what's the matter ? Should we suppose to be glad ? Finally , that human scrumb has gone!

Zargar: Urokai , be careful with your words … After all, that human still aservant of The Noblesse . And he disappeared like that is not normal . Actually , it's quite dangerous since he's very powerful and mad. Can't believed that a maniac like him is accepted by The Noblesse.

Lord: That's not what I concern , Gajutel , does Cardis Etrama Di Raizer know about this ? That peacock is the closest with him , and he also trusts that peacock

Roctis: Oh my , indeed ,my lord , we should worry how The Noblesse would react first .

Urokai: I KNEW IT ! We can't trust that disgusting thing ! He's nothing but trouble , and now he's betraying Cardis Etrama Di Raizer-nim . the Noblesse must be SHOCKED and HEART-BROKEN !

Lord : Well , Gajutel , answer my question !

Gajutel: Ehem … my lord , I… don't think we need to worry about his react much .

Zargar: What do you mean , Ggajutel-nim ?

Gajutel: we should better concern about where he is … now .

13 clan leaders: ?

Lord: Gajutel , don't tell me , t-that-

Gajutel : -Like you're thinking , my lord , it seems that Cardis Etrama Di Raizer has gone with Frankenstein to the human world …

Outside , the sky is getting darker and darker , thunders can be heard from afar

Gajutel : … Secretly too.

Thunders an lightnings explode immediately .

Lord: !

13 clan leaders: !

Shocked and speechless

Lord: D-Did that note mentioned where they would go ?

Gajutel: No, my lord !

Lord:!

13 clan leaders: !

Outside ,very very very very heavy rain 's start falling

Gajutel slowly taking out a paper and open it

Gajutel :Exactly, Frankenstein wrote in here that he didn't even know when the trip would end . Maybe a year … or more…Yes , he said that.

And a storm're coming right after.

Lord: (=_=)!

13 clan leaders: !?

**In the human world**

Rai: Frankenstein ….

Franky: Yes, master ?

Rai: Where is this place ?

Franky: My home land ,master. Welcome to England ! (smiling sweetly)

Rai : the atmosphere is so bright and cheerful.

Franky: I'm glad you enjoy it… Now , master , we're going to my house and stay there.I'm sure you will feel comfortable

Rai: But… Is this just me or is really a bit cold in England ?

Franky: Master . It's Summer .What's wrong ? Are you ill ? Is this because of the traveling ? I'm s-

Rai: -I trust you Frankenstein .

Franky: Yes?

Rai: That's why I have agreed with the idea go to the human world without informating the lord .However , it's still worried me .

Franky: Oh ! if that was all about .. please do not worry , master . I've left a note behind since we gone 4 days ago . By now , they are all know about Our …I Mean YOUR private vacation ,and happily accept the absent .REALLY… HAPPY…

Rai: …( stare)

Fanky: Master ? ( uncomfortable )

Rai:: … You make me scared , Frankenstein .

Franky: MASTER ! How could you ? ( puppy eyes )

Rai: …(stare)

Franky: … ( still Puppy eyes )

Rai: You still make me scared .

Franky: …(_Master How come your voice so gentle but breaking_

_my heart so bad_ !? Crying on the inside_ I just want to sleep with you without being interupted by those fools ,that why I 've prepared this trip .OH Master ,IT's hurt so bad ! )_

Rai: …( _Why do I feel so cold and creapy ? )_


	2. Chapter 2

**England**

**At Franky's villa.**

It was a beautiful afternoon and Franky was having tea with his precious master ( but soon will become his lover) in the garden. The sun was shining, birds were singing, blooming flowers, everything was delightful.

Rai:…(let out a small sighed)

Or maybe not.

Franky: Master, don't you like the tea?

Rai:…(Shook his head lightly)

Franky: Then, what would you need, master?

Rai:…

Franky: Master?

Rai: Even if I told you, you couldn't offer me it either.

Franky: Master, what is it? (Of course he could do anything for his beloved master)

Rai:…

Franky: How could you so sure that I can't, if you didn't even let me know what you wanted?

Rai:…

Franky: Please, tell me.

Rai:…

Franky:…

Rai: Then come here, Frankenstein.

Franky then stood up from the chair and made few steps till he finally stood right in front of his master.

Rai: Come closer.

Franky :…(He curved his back down a bit so the space between them became smaller. )

Rai: Closer.

Frankenstein: Uh? Master, forgive me but I don't understand.

Rai: …(frowned)

Without a slightest warning, two pale slender hands graped Franky's coat and pulled him to the front.

Franky:!(SHOCKED!)

Their face then were only 1inch aparted from each other.

Franky:!(SHOCKED EVEN HARDER!)

Rai: Frankenstein,…

Franky: ! (His heart pouncing in his chest. Master are so close!)

Rai: What I…

Franky: ! (Could it be…?)

Rai: Want…

Franky: ! ( So close!)

Rai: Is…

Franky: ! (Kiss!)

As the cherry lips slowly opened

Rai: You.

Franky fail over from his bed. The lovely dream'd ended.

**Lukedonia**

**Urokai's castle.**

Zargar: Urokai…

Urokai: What?

Zargar: Could you stop doing that?

Urokai: Stop what?

Zargar: Could you please stop pricking needles in that doll? It makes me uncomfortable.

Urokai: No!

Zargar: Listen, Urokai, even if you try to pretend that doll is Frankenstein, and despite thousands times pricking needles, he won't be injured.

Urokai: Oh yeah? How do you know? You never did it before.

Zargar: So does it work?

Urokai: How can I know?

Zargar: (very annoyed) Urokai, be focus, you have absented from 6 meetings with the lord and these reports must be completed before next Monday. So get back to work, now, I'm not going to waste any minutes sitting in here and let you playing around with that witchcraft. And-… Are you listening, Urokai?!

Urokai:…( Pricking needles harder and harder in the poor doll)

Zargar: Urokai!

Urokai:…(pricking)

Zargar: UROKAI AGVAIN!

Urokai: WHAT?

Zargar: Will you cut it out? Or not, I won't help you with these reports!

Urokai: Fine! Go ahead! I don't need you anyway.

Zargar: ! (SHOCK!)

Urokai:…(Got back pricking needles in the doll.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Lukedonia**

Zargar: Roctis, I have something very important to discuss with you.

Roctis: What is this, my friend?

Zargar: It's Urokai. He is totally out of control. All day, he does nothing but pricks needle in Frankenstein look-alike.

Roctis: Hm… I see, now that makes sense. However, what am I suppose to do with it?

Zargar: Give him some advices. If it's you, I think there might be a chance he would listen.

Roctis: Don't you worry, my friend. I will talk to him right this afternoon. Unbelivable, that childish voodoo must be stopped-

Zargar: Truth, or else his report won't-

Roctis: -If he want to curse Frankenstein, he should join the course I am taking.

Zargar: Excuse me, what?

Roctis: Curse Frankenstein! I found out a cursing spell book, so I ask Cele-nim to teach me. His teaching skill very good, and Urokai is a fast learner as well, he'll soon become profecient-

Zargar: I'm sory, but I think you misunderstood. His report-

Roctis: Don't be ridiculous, my friend, I know this is a sensertive situation. And since you want to make sure there is someone who could guide Urokai the right way to curse Freankenstein, I am willing to help. Of course, the fees for this class is very cheap, but the point is-

Zargar: No, no, I didn't mean-

Roctis: -I garanteer Urokai will learn as many curse as posible. Maybe he can take the class in the next morning!

Garjutel: Roctis, Zargar, why are you two still here? The meeting is going to start soon.(Suddenly appeared)

Roctis: Ah, my apology, I don't realize I have been late. In that case, we better be going.

Zargar: Wait! What about-

Roctis: Oh you shouldn't worry that much, my friend, everything are under control. (Followed Garjutel)Now, what do you think the lord summons us for?

Garjutel: I have no idea. Nevertheless, why does Zargar look so pale?

Roctis: (Happy smile) Oh, him?He just overjoyed for what I'm going to do for him. Don't worry!

Zargar:….

Two clan leaders walked away, left behind a transfixed-with-terror Zargar.

Zargar:…( Report, report, report…)

**England**

Mean while, poor Franky were struggling with a new problem

Franky: …(This couldn't be real)

Rai: What I want…

Franky: …( No! It can't be real, It must be a dream! Damn! I shouldn't drink wine this morning.!)

Rai: is…

Franky:…(Focus, Frankenstein, be focus! There is no way that gonna happen so easily!)

Rai:…( licked his lips before continued)

Franky:…(Please, master, say it! No! consertrain Frankenstein!)

Rai: is you…

Franky: !( It can't be happening! Master really say it is…)

Rai: …teaching me how to horse riding.( pointed at the beautiful black horse)

Franky: ! (…me!)

Rai:…

Franky: !

Rai:…

Franky: !

Rai: ?

Franky: !

Rai: Frankenstein, you are frozen?

Franky:! ( I knew there is no way that gonna happen easily.)


End file.
